zelda2fandomcom-20200216-history
Epona's Song
"Epona's Song" is a recurring song in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This pastoral melody summons Link's horse Epona when played in outdoor areas she can feasibly reach. When played for Cows, they are reminded of "the pasture," and produce milk if Link has an empty bottle to store it in. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time "Epona's Song" is learned from Malon at Lon Lon Ranch when Link is a child. Malon learned the song from her mother, and during daytime (as well as during their previous encounter near Hyrule Castle) Malon can be heard singing the song. As they learn the song, the usually shy and easily frightened young filly Epona approaches Link and acts calmly around him, as the song has a calming effect on her. Later, when Link returns to the ranch as an adult, the ranch has been taken over by Ingo, who has been corrupted by evil. Ingo allows Link to ride his horses inside the pen for a small amount of time, for a price of Rupees. Link plays "Epona's Song," calling Epona to him. Ingo challenges Link to a horse race around the pen. Link wins the first round, and Ingo is outraged. Not noticing what horse Link is riding, he wagers the ownership of Epona to the winner of the next race. Ingo is beaten again, and holds true to his word — however, he notices that the horse is Epona, whom he could not tame, and seal the two inside his ranch. Epona and Link escape the ranch by jumping over the fences. Subsequently, Link can play "Epona's Song" while in the overworld to call Epona to him and ride her. Link can play "Epona's Song" on the Fairy Ocarina or Ocarina of Time by playing Up-C, Left-C, Right-C, Up-C, Left-C, Right-C. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: D, B, A, D, B, A. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask "Epona's Song" is learned from Romani at Romani Ranch after he practices for an attack from Them, and has the very same effects as in Ocarina of Time. However, this time around, the young filly Epona is called rather than the adult one. Link can play "Epona's Song" on the Ocarina of Time by playing Up-C, Left-C, Right-C, Up-C, Left-C, Right-C. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: D, B, A, D, B, A. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Malon can be found selling Lon Lon Milk in Hyrule Town. When Link approaches her, she sings "Epona's Song". The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess "Epona's Song" is played whenever Link uses strange plants known as Horse Grass; due to their shape, they can be played like instruments. When played, the song again summons Epona. However, this plant grows only in select areas. Wolf Link can also howl the song near the Horse Grass, and doing so will still summon Epona. Later in the game, Link obtains the Horse Call, with which he can summon Epona from any place she can reach. An arrangement of the song also plays when Epona rides through Kakariko Village in an agitated state. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Epona's Song" is heard in the "Ocarina of Time Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with "Zelda's Lullaby", the "Sun's Song", the "Song of Storms", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". The Legend of Zelda (April Fools trailer) An orchestrated version of this song is played at the start of this video. Category:Songs Category:Songs played on the Ocarina